robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Diotoir the son of nemesis
Archived and Pinball Warrior trophy Done. I didn't realise you had not received this award. I hope this shows that your edits, especially to the tiny dark corners of Robot Wars knowledge, are appreciated even thought the articles don't qualify for badges. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:33, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:13, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Series 8 battle images I just realised that virtually all of my Series 8 images from episodes 3-5 have been replaced by photos you've put up that look exactly the same and have the exact same quality. May I ask why my images were replaced? [[User:The R A Z 3R|'Ra'z'3'r']](talk) 11:36, March 4, 2017 (UTC) :Simple, I was using the DVD to get the best quality from the battle, hate to say it but a few of yours and Toasts were quite low quality, they were even pixilated in some cases, as well as very small. The problem with the iplayer is that it can sometimes retract from being in HD to being in a lower quality, which was the case for some of these images, whereas with the DVD the quality stays in tact and doesn't take dives. Basically I want to get the best possible quality and size for the images.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:43, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Ultimate Robot Archive needs Series 9 details for Heat B The title says it all, also I added some more Thai robots (Some of the new entries don't even have battle tables yet). anyway I am taking a break from editing the URA today to play some Pokemon ROM hacks, and was wondering if you could cover the editing for me?[[User:Okamifan1|'OkamiFan'1]] 13:54, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the help yesterday... Cheers [[User:Okamifan1|'OkamiFan'1]] 11:28, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Killertron Images Great job with finding those images of Killertron. Out of interest, where did you find them? I've been on the Killertron archived page before, and I don't remember them being there. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:19, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :I went onto the latest version of the Killertron site, but it was quite complicated, I new tabbed an image the looked at all possible images from the site and its history, they were hidden about, though it was hard to get to them.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:31, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Series 9 Episode 3 images Hey Diotoir, could either you or Roast do the images tonight please? Something has cropped up so I won't have time to do it. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 20:02, March 19, 2017 (UTC) :I'll ask "Roast" ;P Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:06, March 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Oops. Sorry Toast -.- [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 20:09, March 19, 2017 (UTC) :::Now you know how I feel using iPlayer's 'HD' :P [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 21:13, March 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yeah :P Hopefully when/if the DVD comes out I will certainly try and get the best possible quality.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:58, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Series 9 episode 4 images Sorry to be a burden for the second weekend in a row but I'm currently unable to use the PC again as someone else is using it and it would be rude to kick them off, so could you please do images again? [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 19:13, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Grand Final Hey Diotoir, I'm not going to be able to access iplayer for about 3 hours so could you do at least the first half of the images for this episode? I can do the rest later. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 19:01, April 16, 2017 (UTC) :Sure thing, what an amazing Grand Final it was! Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:06, April 16, 2017 (UTC) ::I've done the first round melees and the Final battle but that's all I'm going to do.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:45, April 16, 2017 (UTC) :::Cool, thanks for the help. I'll do the rest at ~ 11:30. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 19:59, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Image permissions I noticed the image of Eric in 2017 you uploaded, so I'll quickly remind you to ask permission before taking pictures from Facebook pages. You don't want to get on the wrong side of Eric! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 20:35, April 27, 2017 (UTC) :I didn't get it from Facebook, it was a screencap from a video.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 06:03, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Behind the scenes photos of House Robots Well done for finding those great behind the scenes photos of Sgt Bash, Mr Psycho and Cassius Chrome! Where did you find them? Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 19:48, May 3, 2017 (UTC) :There's not much but here: http://www.maninhat.myzen.co.uk/robot%20wars.htm Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 06:12, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Opinions please Hey, we're trying to work out how much of an OotA Clusterbots and Minibots count as, and we're pretty divided. Would you mind sharing your opinion please so we can come to a decision? Talk:Thrown_Out_of_the_Arena#Clusterbots. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:12, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Series 4 Alphabetised You go ahead and do it. I've already done Series 3, and that'll suffice for me; I'll start uploading it at the weekend. Hogwild94 (talk) 17:29, June 1, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll finish Series 5 first then go onto that.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 05:59, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Series 7 Wallchart I recently bought a large lot of rare Robot Wars stuff. One of the things in the set was a Series 7 Wall chart. It contains the official photos for all the robots from the main competition, apart from Terrorhurtz. The pictures are small, but I could still upload them. I'll scan them in tomorrow. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 16:05, June 20, 2017 (UTC) :OOO thank you! Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 16:10, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Kronic pictures I got those Kronic pictures from FaceBook when Dave Lang (who has the name Lard Lad Lang on FB), that's where he gave me permission to put them on here. Sam (BAZINGA) 20:35, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Arenas of Destruction images and audio I have looked at the images you uploaded for the Razer article, and I must say, they are brilliant. Keep up the good work on them. I do have something else I will request you upload on each competitor page, and that is Jonathan Pearce's commentary. If you could upload the audio files, as well as high quality images, that would be awesome. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 19:17, September 22, 2017 (UTC) :Excellent screenshots, Diotoir; a considerable improvement over most of the other in-game screenshots we have of AoD. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 19:39, September 22, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm still in the process of taking screenshots as for audio the problem of running AoD on Windows 10 is that the audio is all screwed up and currently I can't find any MP3 (or other) files that contain the audio though I will try!Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:55, September 22, 2017 (UTC) For SpaceManiac888 here's a short video of some of the soundbites I've got from the game: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mlUSORyEJfQ Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:35, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Track-tion Thank you very much for uploading all the images from the site. It's a massive help, and given that you've done it for the past few series, I'll give you an award for it when I have time. However, I was the one who renamed Track-tion, because Will Thomas himself is a more credible source than the BBC's page. Renaming a page more than once in a day is a breach of policy and now I'm far too busy to do anything about it, so please bring this stuff up on talk pages in the future. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 18:07, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Here's your award for uploading all of the Robot Wars Website's images for the past three series. Also, as TG protected the Apollo page so he can edit it later, PM me the categories that you would've added to Apollo's article so I can do it. Thanks! Links How do you add links to a userbox? TheRandomone360 (talk) 16:24, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :The same way you add links to anything else, like this. Just copy someone else's userbox with links in it and try to work out how they've done what you want to do.Jimlaad43(talk) 16:42, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, Jimlaad43. TheRandomone360 (talk) 16:44, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Havoc I totally agree that the new image you uploaded of Havoc from the stats board was a superior image, but forcing yourself to upload it as a gif only made it a lower-quality image covered in dots when we could just as easily have both. Could you upload it separately as a .jpg? Thanks, this is all very helpful. but tbf I'll start deleting duplicate images when you upload 1998 TV screenshots in 4:3 instead of widescreen fam [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAST,']] [[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'FLIPPER']] 10:15, January 29, 2018 (UTC) : :P will do! Yeah I may need to re-record the episodes to get it 4:3, I may even send it to ya (luckily the Grudge Special is already 4:3) Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:03, January 29, 2018 (UTC) ::If you download VLC, then you can change a video's aspect ratio in there. That allows an easy way around to getting 4:3 screenshots. Nweston8 (talk) 12:24, January 29, 2018 (UTC) :::VLC ay? I'll try. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:57, January 29, 2018 (UTC) ::::And it's done. All the images from this point on will be 4:3 also Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:53, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Something for the next Random Wars update Do you think that next time you update your Random Wars series, you could post a short tutorial on how to sign messages properly? Over half of your voting community don't know about ~~~~ and this would be a quicker solution than telling everyone individually. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 13:19, July 4, 2018 (UTC) When I try to put in the four tildes for the signature, seeing as the editor gives you no other way in the article, it doesn't work. I could definetly use some help, please? H.V. LOBSTA (talk) 09:10, July 5, 2018 (UTC) :I'm not sure what additional advice I can give other than "type ~~~~", as I have never seen this fail to work. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 09:14, July 5, 2018 (UTC) You're supposed to use Source Editor when signing off, right? Becasue I tried again, and its still coming up with just the four tildes. --H.V. LOBSTA (talk) 09:21, July 5, 2018 (UTC) :I never use VisualEditor, it's always been my vast preference to use Classic Editor, where all of the code does what it should. The four tildes will not show up as your signature until after you publish the edit, and I can't see any cases of you publishing a ~~~~ in your edits. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 10:33, July 5, 2018 (UTC) I have it figyred out now, thanks! --H.V. LOBSTA (talk) 11:41, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Annihilator images Thanks for these new screenshots of the Southern Annihilator, they look great, and I really appreciate the effort you've put in. Could I just ask that you make sure the competitor pages such as Onslaught and Attila the Drum are also updated to feature the new images, if you weren't already planning to? Thanks! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 11:04, July 18, 2018 (UTC) :To be honest I started it off doing Arena shots to remove duplicates before realising how bare the Annihilator was. I wanna take a bit of a break now, I don't mind if anyone else would like to do so, I did add a message on the Attila the Drum page for anyone to do.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:07, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Regarding changing images in the tournament Hullo. I am fine with you changing the images, mainly because providing they are not extremely low quality or showcase the robot in a compromised position, the images do not matter for the most part. Nonetheless, if you want to change them, continue to do so when you are placing your votes, to avoid possible edit conflicts with others. Otherwise, I am OK with this. On a related note, I felt that the other Anarchy image worked better, simply because it showcased the flipper better than the other one. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 20:39, July 21, 2018 (UTC)